danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:Mia Jenkins/sandbox2
|пол = |рост = 175 см |вес = 67 кг |грудь = 80 см |bmi = 21.9 |группа крови = B |участие = Убийственная Школьная Жизнь |казнь = 1,000 Подач |судьба = Казнён Монокумой |статус = Мёртв |семья = Канон Накаджима (Кузина) Неназванный отец Неназванный дядя |принадлежность = • Академия Пик Надежды • Класс 78 |прежняя принадлежность = Академия ЛЛСписок предыдущих школ персонажей DR и DR2 |аниме = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation - Эпизод 01 |игра = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc |манга = Danganronpa: The Manga |новелла = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF |исполнитель игры = Такахиро Сакураи (Яп.) Грант Джордж (Англ.) |исполнитель аниме = Такахиро Сакураи (Яп.) Джастин Кук (Англ.) Патрик Келлер (Нем.) |исполнитель постановка = Юя Мияшита }} Леон Кувата (桑田 怜恩 Kuwata Reon) — студент Класса 78 Академии Пик Надежды и участник Убийственной Школьной Жизни в Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Его титул — Абсолютный Бейсболист (超高校級の「野球選手」lit. Super High School Level Baseball Player), однако он утверждает, что хотел бы сменить свой титул на титул Абсолютный Музыкант (超高校級の「ミュージシャン」lit. Super High School Level Musician). История Ранняя жизнь :Основная статья'': Ultra Despair Hagakure и Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Леон с раннего возраста был очень близок с его кузиной, Канон Накаджимой. Отец Леона был старшим братом отца Канон. Канон была влюблена в Леона и многократно пыталась сделать так, чтобы он заметил её чувства, хотя он видел её только как младшую сестру. В средней школе Леон стал очень опытным бейсболистом, а Канон стала менеджером его бейсбольной команды, чтобы наблюдать за его игрой. Леон был асом на его позиции четвёртого баттера. Позднее он поступил в старшую школу Академия ЛЛ. Чтобы завоевать сердце девушки, которую он встретил в парикмахерской, он решил сменить свой титул на Абсолютного Музыканта и полностью изменил свою причёску и стиль одежды. Академия Пик Надежды пригласила Леона за его титул Абсолютного Бейсболиста. На фотографиях, которые находил Макото Наэги, Леон виден дурачащимся вместе с Мондо Овадой и Чихиро Фуджисаки, а также участвующим в забеге вместе с его одноклассниками. Трагедия :Основная статья: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее #11 Во время Трагедии Джин Киригири, Директор Академии, планировал изолировать школу и позволить ученикам жить в ней, чтобы защитить их от разрушений. Класс согласился с его планом и они вместе начали изолировать здание. Леон помогал одноклассникам опечатывать окна. На протяжении года студенты мирно жили в школе, не зная, что Абсолютное Отчаяние уже находится среди них. Убийственная Школьная Жизнь Леон был среди студентов, которых выбрали для поступления в Академию Пик Надежды в Класс 78. Вместе с одноклассниками, он оказался запертым в школе, из-за стирания памяти не зная о том, что они уже жили здесь вместе до этого. Леону около 19 лет, хотя из-за потери памяти он считал, что ему только 17. При представлении себя одноклассникам, Леон сразу же говорит, что несмотря на титул Абсолютного Бейсболиста, его настоящая цель — стать вокалистом музыкальной группы. Вскоре студентов заставили участвовать в инциденте взаимных убийств, в котором для побега из академии необходимо убить другого студента. В качестве мотива для убийства ученикам раздали DVD с видео от Монокумы, которое показывало, что их близкие находятся в опасности. DVD Леона включало в себя запись с его кузиной, Канон, и после просмотра этого видео Леон становится очень взволнованным. План Саяки В тот же день, когда студенты получили мотивационные DVD, Саяка Майзоно отправила Леону записку, в которой просила его встретиться с ней в её комнате. Неведомо для Леона, Саяка поменялась комнатами с Макото Наэги, а также поменяла таблички на дверях, чтобы скрыть то, что она сделала. Когда Леон вошёл в комнату, Саяка напала на него с кухонным ножом, который ранее взяла из кухни. Леон смог защитить себя с помощью золотого меча, который Макото оставил в своей комнате. Он слома запястье Саяки этим мечом, обезоружив её. Саяка убежала в ванную комнату и закрыла дверь. Леон не знал о том, что дверь в ванной комнате Макото перекошена и о том, что он находится в комнате Макото, и, так как ванные в комнатах девушек имеют замки, он посчитал, что дверь просто закрыта. После этого Леон пошёл в свою комнату за набором инструментов. Вернувшись, он сломал ручку двери, после чего поднял кухонный нож, который уронила Саяка и ударил её в живот, убив её. После этого он попытался очистить место преступления, использовав ролик Макото, чтобы избавиться от его рыжих волос. Затем он пошёл в комнату для хранения мусора, где скомкал свою окровавленную футболку и бросил её в установку для сжигания отходов. Он включил установку, бросив кристальный шар Ясухиро Хагакурэ в кнопку активации. Однако он не осознал, что один из рукавов футболки сгорел не полностью, вместо этого упав на пол, тем самым оставляя улику. Судьба Леона На классном суде Макото смог определить Леона, как преступника, основываясь на трёх основных факторах. Во-первых, перед смертью Саяка из последних сил написала "11037" кровью на стене; если перевернуть эти цифры, то они читаются как "LEON". Во-вторых, метод избавления от улик подходил только для кого-то, у кого был достаточно аккуратный прицел для того, чтобы издалека попасть в кнопку включения на мусоросжигательном заводе; этот навык был только у Абсолютного Бейсболиста. Наконец, Леон использовал свой набор с инструментами чтобы попасть в ванную комнату Макото и не смог показать этот набор другим, так как его набор был единственным, который был использован. Студенты посчитали Леона виновным, и он был приговорён к казни Монокумой. Не желая принимать свой приговор, Леон начал умолять Монокуму не убивать его и попытался назвать свои действия самозащитой. Однако Селестия Люденберг указала, что Леон мог бы просто вернуться в свою комнату после того, как Саяка закрылась в ванной, но вместо этого он решил вернуться к Саяке с набором инструментов, чтобы напасть на неё. Леон был казнён выстрелами бейсбольных мячей из подающей машины в казни под названием 1,000 Подач. После Убийственной Школьной Жизни Галлюцинация Макото :Main article: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние #11 Леон вместе с другими мёртвыми одноклассниками появляется в галлюцинации Макото, мозги которого промываются после просмотра Видео Суицида. Позднее, когда внешний вид учеников Класса 78 меняется на то, как они выглядели при смерти, Леон показан обездвиженным, с раненым, окровавленным и опухшим лицом. Иллюзорный Мир Нагито Комаэды Леон появляется в воображаемом мире Нагито, где случайно разбивает окно лазарета, тем самым ухудшая раны Нагито. В качестве извинения он даёт Нагито бейсбольный мяч со своим автографом. Намного позже, Нагито использует этот мяч, чтобы разрушить здание, в результате чего он вырывается из воображаемого мира и выходит из Программы Нового Мира. Создание и Разработка Бета-имя Леона — Казуо Мацудзаки (松崎和雄), что, возможно, является отсылкой к бейсболисту , который был первым японским инфилдером, попавшим в . Дизайнер персонажа, Руи Комацузаки, является фанатом жанра панк, поэтому костюм Леона был разработан в этом стиле.Official Art Book Comments (Translated) Леон и Саяка были использованы в качестве базовых мужской и женской модели, чтобы установить стандартный тип тела и рост. Они оба были использованы в качестве дублёров, и их дизайны очень узнаваемы даже в проекте DISTRUST. Их дизайны почти не изменились с ранних этапов разработки, в результате чего создатели игры устали от них, и они стали первыми убитыми персонажами. Казнь Леона, 1,000 Подач, осталась почти такой же, какой она была в промо-презентации DISTRUST. Betaleon.jpg|'Бета-дизайн Леона' Die_Kazuo_Matsuzaki_Die| 'Имя' ---- Леон (怜恩) может быть переведено как "Хитрая Доброта". Кувата (桑田) означает "Поле Шелковицы". 'Альтернативная судьба' В набор Danganronpa 3 включено описание альтернативного конца к Danganronpa под названием Danganronpa Another End, который так и не вышел из стадии разработки. В этой концовке все студенты сбегают, поплатившись за это своим талантом. В концовке Леона он взволнован тем, что сможет отдать свой талант бейсболиста и стать музыкантом. Также Леон вместе со всеми одноклассниками живым сбегает из Пика Надежды ещё до начала Убийственной Игры в новелле Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF. Внешность У Леона крашенные красные колючие волосы, бородка, и бледно-голубые глаза. Он носит белый пиджак с поднятым воротником, белую футболку с красным черепом, тёмно-синие джинсы и белые туфли на платформе с чёрной подошвой. Из аксессуаров он носит цепь с замком на шее, два пересекающихся пояса, кольца, и большую булавку. У него большое количество пирсинга - на подбородке, на языке, и шесть на правом ухе. Когда он занимался бейсболом, он носил стандартную бейсбольную форму с его номером (18), и с его фамилией, Кувата, на спине. Также у него были бритые волосы. Его нижнее бельё описано как "спортивное бельё", и является мужскими спортивными чёрными боксерами. Личность Леон — дерзкий, пылкий подросток. Он часто пропускает занятия и бейсбольные тренировки; однако его бейсбольные навыки никогда не ухудшаются благодаря статусу Абсолютного Бейсболиста. Также он стремится изменить свой текущий титул на титул Абсолютного Музыканта. В Свободном Времени Леона выясняется причина его желания: он хочет завоевать сердце девушки, которую он встретил в парикмахерской. Позднее Леон говорит, что немного скучает по бейсболу, так как с детства привык играть в него каждый день. Он даже приглашает Макото поиграть с ним, как только они выберутся из Академии. В главном сюжете показано, что Леона легко напугать, например, когда Макото первый раз проводит с ним время, он думает, что это ловушка, чтобы убить его, а также во время первого классного суда, когда он спрашивает и узнаёт, кем является Сакура Огами. Когда он нервничает или боится, он неловко улыбается. В официальном артбуке Леон описан как оптимист, желающий стать лучше во всём, что он делает. Также упоминается, что он — "игрок", и каждые несколько дней у него появляется новая девушка. Он постоянно флиртует с девушками и сосредоточен на изучении "секрета успеха у леди". Также упоминается, что ему нравятся девушки с чистым сердцем. В School Mode Леон изображён легко обижающимся; например, когда его спрашивают, как он укладывает волосы, он сразу же становится раздражённым, обвиняет Макото в насмешках над ним и говорит, что Макото сам должен побрить волосы, как его заставляли делать это в бейсбольной команде. Также он бывает нетерпеливым, например, он немедленно начинает злиться и огрызаться, когда Макото не знает, о чём поговорить. Также School Mode показывает, что Леон любит дремать, когда расстроен. Талант Абсолютный Бейсболист Леон — прирождённый бейсболист, несмотря на его нелюбовь к бейсбольным тренировкам. Его единственная мотивация к игре в бейсбол — стать популярным среди девушек. Бейсбол также помог ему в его школьной жизни, так как ему не приходилось усердно учиться и сдавать вступительные экзамены. Талант Леона превзошёл даже гордость его тренера, который умолял его играть, чтобы их команда могла легко и быстро победить. Сам Леон утверждает, что у него не было нужды в тренировках, так как ему легко давалась игра в бейсбол. Скорость его подачи — 160 километров в час. Леон подтверждает свой талант во время убийства Саяки, когда он с расстояния 30 футов бросает кристальный шар в маленькую кнопку на мусоросжигателе, чтобы активировать его, а затем забрасывает туда свою окровавленную футболку. В Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, в Прологе и во время одного из Ивентов Свободного Времени Нэкомару Нидая, он упоминает звезду бейсбола, которого он тренировал и который стал чрезвычайно популярным. Предполагается, что это был Леон. "Абсолютный Музыкант" В его комнате видно, что у него есть электрогитара, однако навыки его игры на ней неизвестны. Его цель — стать вокалистом группы, а также он находился в поиске писателя песен. Кажется, он знает о некоторых аспектах музыкальной области. Во время его Свободного Времени он делает несколько отсылок к существующим группам. Он утверждает, что "не хочет быть Джорджем, знаешь? Должен действовать, как Пол", что является отсылкой к британской группе The Beatles, а также он говорит, что хочет быть похожим на группы The Damned, The Clash, и The Sex Pistols. В Ивенте Свободного Времени он говорит, что "если ты в панк-группе, не имеет значения, умеешь ты играть или нет", что предположительно указывает на то, что сам он не очень хорош. Отношения :Семья: Канон Накаджима Леон — кузен Канон, старше её на два года. Он считал Канон своей младшей сестрой, и их отношения с детства были близкими. Она постоянно признавалась ему в чувствах, на что он отвечал, что она не нравится ему в этом смысле. Непрекращающиеся признания Канон не влияли на его отношение к ней, но он заботился о ней и успокаивал каждый раз, когда отвергал её. Также он упорно верил в неё и даже считал, что она сможет кинуть мяч со скоростью 160 метров в час, хотя японский женский рекорд составлял только 140. Во время Школьной Жизни Взаимных Убийств Канон была выбрана Пленницей Леона, являясь самым важным для него человеком. :Class 78th: Sayaka Maizono Though the two are not seen interacting much during the killing game, Leon quickly developed a strong interest in Sayaka. In one of his Free Time Events, he asked Makoto about "what kinda guy Sayaka is into". In relationship charts featured in the art book, Leon admires how cute she is and considers her a "pure-hearted girl", which is a type he is into. Sayaka takes a note of that she is his type with a slight smile and blush. In the relationship chart, Leon is also shocked to find out that Sayaka is Makoto's "assistant", appearing jealous. However, considering Leon's womanizing nature, it's most likely his attraction to her was nothing more than a physical one. Later, when Sayaka chose Leon as her murder victim, her plan backfired as he was able to defend himself, which led her to flee to the bathroom. Though he claimed it was only self-defense, Leon made a conscious decision to counter attack and murdered the girl. Leon's interest in her could explain why he trusted her so easily and went to see her alone during the killing game, and might be the reason why Sayaka chose him as her target. In Danganronpa: The Animation, there was a school photo of the Class 78th together showing Leon with his arm placed behind Sayaka on her chair of which she is perfectly comfortable with, this friendly gesture could imply that they were good friends during high school at Hope's Peak Academy. In the non-canonical manga version of the game, Leon and Sayaka had a closer, quite different relationship, due to their similarities with music. It is also implied that during the first murder, Leon only wanted to calm Sayaka down when she locked herself in the bathroom. When he broke into the bathroom, however, he claims that he accidentally stabbed Sayaka in the stomach, which resulted in her death. Makoto Naegi During his free-time events, Leon shared a lot of experiences with Makoto and even invited him for a baseball match after they escaped the academy. Makoto didn't hold a grudge against Leon for killing Sayaka because he felt that the one at fault was Monokuma. Мондо Овада и Чихиро Фуджисаки Хотя Леон почти не взаимодействовал с ними во время Убийственной Школьной Жизни, во время их обучения в Классе 78 он мог быть с ними хорошими друзьями, как показывает фотография, найденная вскоре после их смерти, на которой они вместе смеются. However, according to Leon and Mondo's relationship chart, this is contrasted with Mondo believing him to be a moron and Leon believing his style doesn't make him look popular. Chihiro, however, positively pointed out Leon's high confidence in himself, hinting Chihiro may have looked up to him at one point. Свободное Время :Основная статья, включающая полный диалог: Ивенты Свободного Времени/Леон Кувата Во время Свободного Времени Макото может поговорить с Леоном, чтобы узнать о нём больше. Если он даст ему подарок, который ему нравится, и выберет правильный вариант ответа в диалоге, их уровень дружбы повысится и Леон расскажет что-нибудь о себе. Каждый успешный диалог в Свободном Времени добавляет страницу к Профилю Леона в меню e-Handbook, а также даёт навык, помогающий во время классных судов, или увеличивает Очки Навыков. Skills Becoming friends with students grants Makoto special skills which can aid him during Class Trials. Becoming close with Leon grants the following skills: Dorm Room Leon's room reflects his passion for music, despite his talent of Ultimate Baseball Star. He has a large shelf full of CDs, a CD player, an electric guitar and amplifier, over-ear headphones, and a microphone on a stand. The framed art on the wall is labeled "reon" (leon), and features a skull with a wound in the head, as his shirt does - it's possible this is a logo for the band he dreams of performing in. Quotes *“Yo! My name is Leon Kuwata! What's up?” *“That's the worst, man. Totally the worst. And it was supposed to be such an awesome picture, you know! But it turned out so lame. Everyone on the team took a vote so I had no choice but to shave my head.” *“By the way, can I confess something to you!? See, I don't like baseball at all. I've never went to practice even once. So, I decided to make joining this school an excuse to quit baseball!! I have my own dreams, y'know!” *“I'm going to be a musician! You can tell I have that rockstar quality, right?” *“Y-you're not trying to get me alone so you can kill me, are you...? My fans will go all psycho on you if you do! I'm as popular as any international superstar! But if you're NOT gonna murder me, then let's hang out. I don't really wanna be alone, anyway...” *“Well, I hate studying, right? But I still got into this super fancy school on a sports scholarship. As long as I kept playing, I never had to study! And besides that... It made me super popular with the ladies! Booya! Ya jealous? I got to third base in more ways than one, if ya know what I'm sayin'! ...Just kidding!” *“Damn straight! My plan is to conquer the world with punk! Cuz I mean... when it comes to punk, it doesn't really matter if you can actually play or not.” *“Y-Y-Y-You can't be serious! I...! I...! I'm not the killer! These goddamn shit-for-brains have got it all wrong, I'm telling you!” *“Do I object...? Hell yes I object! Of course I do! I object, I object, I object! I mean, all of this is just a bunch of stupid theories! You need evidence! Where's the evidence!? Without evidence, it's all bullshit! It's bullshit and I refuse to acknowledge it!" *“I refuse to acknowledge you! You're stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid! StupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupid!!” *“None of you are any different! One wrong step, and you'd be the one standing here! It was complete chance I wound up like this! I was just... unlucky! That's all...” *“H-Hey, come on...! You expect me just to accept my death!?” *“Don't you understand? That's exactly WHY I have to do both! An athlete can only play for so long, ya know? Even as the Ultimate Baseball Star... I know I won't be able to play for the rest of my life. But when you're a star player, you have the chance to go on talk shows and stuff, right? Pitch for a while, then go on to become "the ex-baseball star who's totally a famous singer now"! It's a totally new approach, right!?” *“Right? Not just a baseball player, and not just a singer. It's an all-new approach, just for me!” List of Appearances Games= *''DISTRUST'' (scrapped) *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' *''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' *''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial'' |-|Anime= *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future #11 *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair #11 *''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World (mentioned) |-|Light Novels= *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' *''Ultra Despair Hagakure'' (flashbacks) *''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days'' *''Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever'' (mentioned) |-|Manga= *''Danganronpa: The Demo (Manga)'' *''Danganronpa: The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 4koma KINGS The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair - The Animation (Manga)'' *''Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light'' |-|Stage Plays= *''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei'' *''Danganronpa The Stage 2016'' Trivia * In the Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Demo, unlike the actual Bullet Time Battle with Leon that happens in the end of the first class trial, the player will engage in a Bullet Time Battle at the beginning of the trial when Leon accuses Makoto of being the killer because he stutters multiple times. * Leon's former high school, LL Academy, might be a reference to Little League. * Notable Trivia specifically about his execution, The 1,000 Blows: ** Due to the brutality of it, it was censored in the Danganronpa: The Animation when it first aired on television. However, on the anime DVD, the execution can be seen uncensored. ** The design on Leon's shirt foreshadows his fate, as it depicts a skull being shattered from a heavy blow. ** The Execution the same execution he undergoes in DISTRUST, the beta of the first Danganronpa game. This explains why his execution is more brutal and gruesome compared to the others. * Leon's English voice actor, Grant George is married to Sakura Ogami's English voice actress, Jessica Gee-George. References Navigation en:Leon Kuwata es:Leon Kuwata fr:Leon Kuwata pl:Leon Kuwata